The present invention relates to telecommunications networks, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to developments in such networks suitable for adoption in 3GPP SAE/LTE or 4th generation (4G) mobile or cellular telecommunications networks that will be implemented in the future. The invention may be applied to many types of multi-channel communication systems.
It is anticipated that SAE/LTE and 4G networks may provide the following advantages, compared to these known networks:—                1. Support interactive multimedia services: teleconferencing, wireless Internet, etc.        2. Wider bandwidths, higher bit rates.        3. Global mobility and service portability.        4. Scalability of mobile networks.and may be/have:—        5. Entirely packet-switched networks.        6. All network elements are digital.        7. Higher bandwidths to provide multimedia services at lower cost.        8. Tight network security.        
A lot of work is being done to develop LTE intercell interference minimisation techniques. That work is concerned with reducing interference caused by neighbouring cells of the same network.